pddfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP Foundation
WARNING: THE FOUNDATION DATABASE IS CLASSIFIED ACCESS BY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED PERPETRATORS WILL BE TRACKED, LOCATED, AND DETAINED Welcome to orientation! Were pleased to have you join us in our endeavor to secure and contain dangerous anomalies, in an effort to protect and make the world a safer place for all of us. The SCP foundation was founded as an organization responsible for containing entities and objects that violate natural law. You'll note that the SCP Foundation is not affiliated with any nation, and is outside any national jurisdiction. It represents the effort of an individual and is privately owned by this person. This frees us from certain restrictions that national affiliation would force on us, and allows us to work with freedom and efficiency. The first thing you'll need to be familiar with when working as a member of the SCP Foundation in any capacity is the building layout, so please study the attached document carefully. After familiarizing yourself with the facility's layout, refer to your class designation, and review all information applicable to your class. REMINDER: Accessing information not for your class is prohibited and will result in immediate termination. REMINDER: Sharing information with anyone not of the appropriate class is prohibited and will result in immediate termination. Enjoy your stay here with us at the SCP Foundation. Layout Entrance The entrance to the facility is secured by four separate doors: the outer door and 3 separate containment doors, leading into Hallway A. Containment Rooms (Blue Outline) The containment rooms are split into two sections. The west wing is for SCPs with a Threat Score of 1, while the east wing is for SCPs with a Threat Score of 3. SCPs with a threat score of 2 are split between the two wings 1. The walls of these rooms are made with REDACTED assuring that there will be no breaches. While our unofficial motto is Secure, Contain, Protect, S.C.P. actually stands for Special Containment Procedures, as you'll find that often each acquisition needs it's own containment procedure specific to them. Because of this each containment room is tailored for the special needs of it's individual occupant 2. For example SCP-11's room REDACTED. Utility Rooms (Yellow) These rooms are for the use of the staff in the facility. The section in the west wing is the accommodations for the various personnel of the facility. The room in the east wing is the office of the Foundation's director, currently Yi Suchong. Keeper Storage (Green) While the Keepers have been instrumental in the early phases of the foundation, their current role is soon to be obsolete. This section is prepared for that eventuality, and has been prepared to keep them in stasis and on standby in case of a Containment Breach. Their room is equipped with REDACTED, thus you can see how REDACTED. For more information on this subject refer to Containment Breach protocols and REDACTED. Keeper Construction (Red) This section is off limits to every and all personnel, including the director himself. The entrance has been sealed via REDACTED, and access to this area is impossible. When the Keepers were being conceived and built, this is where REDACTED place. There is currently two Keepers in operation 3. The facilities in this section were not destroyed because, though It is very unlikely that replacements will need to be made, if ever the need would arise, replacements could be manufactured via the following processes: REDACTED. Large Containment Area (Brown) This section is directly connected to the Spawning Room via a very large hanger on the south side. This room is designated for the containment of inert oversized SCPs. Spawning Room (Pink) This room contains the Horadric Cube, and acts as the first area any new SCP is confronted with. The Horadric Cube was created by REDACTED and draws it's power from REDACTED. The nature of the cube allows it REDACTED via REDACTED and REDACTED. The room's north wall contains a door that connects it to the Large Containment Area, and it's south wall is almost entirely made of REDACTED glass. From here SCPs are gathered and placed into Containment Rooms. First-Contact Containment Protocols When the Horadric Cube activates a bell will ring throughout the entire facility indicating that a new SCP (hereafter referred to as SCP n) is soon to materialize 4. All Class 3 personnel will report to Hallway G, and all Class 4 personnel will be put on alert. The director will then order which procedures will take place to subdue SCP n, dictated by the nature of SCP n 5. Be aware that any and all procedures are authorized to be used in attempts to secure and contain SCP n, including but not limited to spells, deadly force, dangerous alchemical and Clockwork, thus waiver 18-a that you signed prior to arriving at the facility. After subduction has taken place, a temporary Containment Protocol will be issued and expedited preparations will take place in a vacant containment room 6 including but not limited to REDACTED. After these preparations are completed SCP n will be placed in said containment room. All equipment brought in with SCP n will be contained in a secure case next to the containment room SCP n is located in 7 8. Personnel Designations Class 1 Congratulations for being chosen for this prestigious and necessary position. As a janitor you do the things that helps keep this facility's day-to-day operation free from clutter and disease, and we thank you for your service 9! Class 2 You have been chosen for among other things, excellence in conjuration magic. Your job is two-fold: to provide to the SCPs the items necessary to sustain their life, and to clean out containment rooms as the need arises. Under no circumstance are you to enter the containment rooms, and you may only clear them out using magic from the outside 10. Class 3 As a Class 3 you job is an important one. You are to facilitate the initial containment of all new SCPs as they arrive to the facility. You will find your fellow Class 3 coworkers as varied as you are in talent and skills, as a wide array of abilities is necessary to deal with the unpredictability of SCPs. Class 3 personnel are authorized to work with the Clockwork of the facility in order to accomplish their goals. Class 4 Often refereed to as the Secure part of our motto, Class 4 personnel provide security for the employees of the foundation from outside forces who might seek to do us harm. In the extreme case of a containment breach Class 4 personnel are required to protect facility personnel from the SCP or SCPs that have escaped until such a time that the Keepers have re-contained the situation 11. Class 4 personnel are authorized to work with the Clockwork of the facility in order to accomplish their goals. List of SCPs A full list of known and contained SCPs can be found here: Known SCPs Containment Breach In the case of a Containment Breach all Class 4 personnel are to report to their designated defense points, and maintain a defense position with their wards. The Keepers will be automatically activated, and will come out of their stasis and track down the escaped SCP or SCPs. The Keepers will be set to kill, not capture 12. After all SCPs have been eliminated, follow First-Contact Containment Protocols to contain the reconstituted SCPs. In the case that the Keepers fail to activate, they may be manually activated via a console in the Keeper Storage Room. NOTE: SCP reconstitution varies wildly. Current observations put reconstitution anywhere between 30 seconds and 2 days. Be prepared for multiple SCPs to be reconstituted at the same time, and occupy the Spawning Room at once. Mass Containment Breach ALERT! STOP! YOU ARE ABOUT TO ACCESS RESTRICTED FILES. ACCESSING INFORMATION NOT FOR YOUR CLASS IS PROHIBITED AND WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION In the case of a Mass Containment Breach, protocol CINDER may be initiated. Once initiated protocol CINDER cannot be stopped for any reason, and the following will occur. # The facility will be purged via the CINDER system, annihilating all life in and around the facility for 2 miles. # A massive clockwork mechanism will open up a door under the Horadric Cube, dropping it approximately 40,000 feet below the surface of the planet. # The surrounding Silos will activate and fill in the hole with treated dirt. # The treated dirt will turn into stone. In the case of individual failure, each step can be manually activated: #The manual activation for step one is located inside the director's office. #The manual activation for step 2 is located inside the Keeper Storage room. #The manual activations for step 3 is located inside each silo. #NOTE: Step 4 is activated by the movement of the dirt. As such take care not to make any large movements with the dirt prior to releasing it. Protocols 1More dangerous SCPs are to be kept separate from the lesser. 2 SCPs are to be given everything necessary for their continued existence, as death results in reconstitution 3 No more than 2 Keepers can exist at any given time 4 All occupants of the facility are to be made aware of new SCP presence 5 If the director is not available, the next highest officer will take director's place until such time that the director is made available. 6 No 2 SCPs are ever to be kept in the same room 7 Non-inert equipment will be given it's own SCP designation and be subject to all the protocols that designation entails. 8 Equipment cases are not to be unlocked for any reason. 9 Under no circumstances are Class 1 personnel allowed to interact with SCPs in any way. 10 No one may ever enter a containment room after it's been finalized and contains a occupant. 11 Under no circumstances are Class 4 personnel allowed to track down and attempt to re-contain escaped SCPs. 12 Keepers may make tactical decisions in acceptable losses in order to re-contain rogue SCPs. Audio Logs These are audio recordings made by clockwork spies that were patrolling the area during the mass containment breach. Category:Place Category:Groups and Organizations Category:T2 Category:Season 1 __NOEDITSECTION__